Stephen Herondale
Stephen William Herondale (1966 – 1990) war ein Schattenjäger aus London und Mitglied der Gruppe Der Kreis, der sich für die Anerkennung der hinterhältigen Wesen der Schattenweltler einsetzte. Seine Eltern Marcus Herondale und Imogen Whitelaw leiteten das London Institut, dort lebte Stephen auch, bis er entschied auf die Schattenjägerakademie zu gehen. In Idris verliebte er sich in Amatis Graymark, die ebenfalls Mitglied im Kreis war und die beiden heirateten. Nach einigen Jahren befahl Valentin Morgenstern aber Stephen Céline Montclaire zu heiraten. Nach nur wenigen Monaten wurde Céline von Stephen schwanger, das Kind würde Jace Herondale sein. 1990 wurde Stephen aber von Vampiren getötet, woraufhin sowohl sein Vater Marcus Herondale, als auch Céline Herondale, die im achten Monat schwanger war, Selbstmord begingen. Deswegen dachten alle, dass mit Stephens Tod die Herondale-Linie endete. Der Sohn von Stephen und Céline wurde aber von Valentin aus Célines Bauch geschnitten, da dieser Mann dem Kind Engelsblut beigefügt hatte. In den folgenden Jahren zog Valentin deshalb Stephens Sohn selbst auf. Auftritte Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *The Evil We Love Erwähnungen *City of Ashes *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Biographie Seine Eltern Marcus Herondale und Imogen Whitelaw leiteten das London Institut, dort lebte Stephen auch, bis er entschied auf die Schattenjägerakademie zu gehen. Dort lernte er Amatis Graymark kennen und verliebte sich in sie. Zudem schloss er sich Valentins Kreis an, obwohl seine Mutter Imogen, die ihren Sohn sehr liebte, strikt dagegen war und dies zum Zerwürfnis zwischen ihnen führte. Stephen war Valentin absolut loyal, obwohl er im Geheimen das Ganze verabscheute und schnell erkannte, wie extrem Valentins Wege waren. Amatis und Stephen heirateten, doch ein paar Jahre später wurde Amatis' Bruder Lucian (Luke) von einen Werwolf gebissen und brachte sich angeblich deshalb um. Valentin meinte dann, Stephen sollte sich von Amatis scheiden lassen da sie unerwünschte, persönliche Kontakte zu Schattenweltlern hege und sich lieber eine Frau suchen, die die Ansichten des Kreises vollkommen vertrat. Stephen befolgte den Rat, er ließ sich von Amatis scheiden, die er über alles liebte (wie aus dem Brief an Jace klar wird) und die daraufhin auch aus dem Kreis ausstieg, und heiratete ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen namens Céline Montclaire. Es ist nicht wirklich festegestellt, ob Stephen seine Frau liebte, doch diese ihn offenbar schon. Nach nur wenigen Monaten wurde Céline von Stephen schwanger, das Kind würde Jace Herondale sein. 1990 wurde Stephen aber von Vampiren getötet, woraufhin sowohl sein Vater Marcus Herondale, als auch Céline Herondale, die im achten Monat schwanger war, Selbstmord begingen. Deswegen dachten alle, dass mit Stephens Tod die Herondale-Linie endete. Der Sohn von Stephen und Céline wurde aber von Valentin aus Célines Bauch geschnitten, da dieser Mann dem Kind Engelsblut beigefügt hatte. In den folgenden Jahren zog Valentin deshalb Stephens Sohn selbst auf. Beschreibung Stephen vererbte sehr viel von seinem Äußeren an seinen Sohn Jace: Er war stattlich und gut aussehend, hatte blondes Haar und einen schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper. Allerdings waren seine Gesichtszüge weniger markant und seine Augen hellblau. Das sternförmige Mal der Herondales hatte Stephen am Oberarm. Er ähnelte außerdem laut Magnus seinem Vorfahren Edmund Herondale sehr, war aber schlanker und zerbrechlicher. Stephen war ein charismatischer, talentierter junger Mann. Er galt als nachdenklich und ehrgeizig und war zugleich in allem gut, was er tat, ohne jedoch von anderen deswegen verurteilt oder ausgestoßen zu werden. Wie alle Herondales mochte Stephen Latein und Poesie; er las gern und viel und zitierte Gedichte. Vermutlich hasste er auch Enten. Anfangs verurteilte und hasste Stephen die Schattenwelter und schloss sich Valentin an, weil er glaubte einer guten Sache zu dienen. Auch als ihm bewusst wurde, wie barbarisch und falsch der Kreis war, blieb er, da er er Angst hatte, was sonst aus ihm werden würde. Gegen Ende seines Lebens hin begriff Stephen seine Fehler und akzeptierte den Gedanken an seinen baldigen Tod, da er sich inzwischen für seine Feigheit und Selbstsucht hasste. Dennoch wollte er, dass sein ungeborener Sohn aus seinen Fehlern lernte und ein besserer Mann als er wurde. Stephen Herondales Brief an seinen Sohn : Für meinen Sohn, : wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich schon tot sein. : Ich erwarte bald zu sterben, wenn nicht heute, dann im Laufe der nächsten Tage oder Wochen. Ich weiß, dass Valentin es tun wird. Egal, wie oft er mir gesagt hat, er würde mich lieben, egal, wie sehr es ihn nach einer rechten Hand verlangt, weiß er doch, dass ich meine Bedenken habe, und ich weiß, dass er darüber nicht hinwegsehen kann. Ich gebe diesen Brief Amatis und vertraue ihn ihr an, doch niemand kann sagen, was die Zukunft bringt. Ich sehe diesen Brief jedoch als Chance an, dass du einen Einblick auf den Mann erhaschen kannst, den du vielleicht hassen wirst. : Es gibt drei Dinge, die du über mich wissen musst. Die erste Sache ist, dass ich ein Feigling gewesen bin. Ich habe während meines Lebens die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen; weil sie einfach waren, weil ich selbstsüchtig war, weil ich Angst hatte. : Anfangs glaubte ich an Valentins Wege. Ich hielt mich für wichtiger als irgendwelche Schattenweltler oder den Rat oder meine mich erdrückenden Eltern. Meine Wut auf sie war wie ein Werkzeug für Valentin, mit dem er mir seinen Willen aufdrängte und mich veränderte, so wie er viele andere ebenfalls verändert hatte. Als er Lucian verstieß, hinterfragte ich das nicht, sondern nahm erfreut seinen Platz ein, voller Eigennutz für meine Zukunft. Und als Valentin wollte, dass ich Amatis, die Frau, die ich liebe, verließ und Céline, das Mädchen, von dem ich kaum etwas wusste, heiratete, tat ich es, zu meiner endlosen und unaufhörlichen Scham. : Ich kann mir jetzt nicht vorstellen, was du über mich denken musst, wo du doch weißt, dass ich da von deiner Mutter rede. Die zweite Sache ist folgende: Gib Céline nicht die Schuld an alledem, egal was du tust. Sie ist nur ein Opfer aus einer Familie, die sie brutalisierte, und sie sehnte sich nach Freundlichkeit, Sicherheit und Liebe. Und obwohl mein Herz bereits vergeben war und einzig und allein Amatis gehörte, liebte ich auch Céline auf meine eigene Art und Weise, auch wenn es nicht genug war, um irgendjemanden damit glücklich zu machen. Non sum qualis eram bonae sub regno Cynarae. Ich frage mich, ob du Latein auch so liebst wie ich, und Poesie. Ich frage mich, wer dir das beibrachte. : Die dritte und zugleich härteste Sache, die du über mich wissen musst, ist, dass ich bereit war, dich zu hassen. Du schienst die Krönung aller Fehler meines Lebens zu sein; das Kind von mir und meiner Kinderbraut, die ich kaum kannte. Du schienst all die kleinen Kompromisse, die ich einging, in dir zu vereinen, und die schließlich dafür sorgten, dass ich mich Stück für Stück auflöste. Doch jetzt, als du auch in meinen Gedanken wuchst, in die Welt mehr und mehr hineinwuchst, da begriff ich, dass ich dich nicht hasste. Du bist nur ein unschuldiges Baby, und es liegt in der Natur der Eltern die ureigenen Fehler im Kind zu sehen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich selbst hasse, nicht dich. : Und deshalb ist da nur eines, was ich von dir will, mein Sohn – etwas von dir und an dich. Ich möchte, dass du ein besserer Mann wirst, als ich es war. Lass dir von niemandem sagen, was du zu tun und wer du zu sein hast. Liebe, wen du willst. Glaube, an wen du willst. Nimm die Freiheit als dein Recht. : Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du die Welt retten sollst, mein Sohn, mein Kind – das einzige Kind, das ich je haben werde. Das Einzige, was ich von dir will, ist, dass du glücklich bist. : Stephen Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Der Kreis Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Schattenjäger (Person)